Shattered Glass
by RandyFan20
Summary: Rosa is the Rookie. Randy is, well the most wanted Playboy in WWE history. What happens when a bet is made and both the Rookie and the Playboy fall for each other. Will it be "opposites attract" or "crash and burn"? RandyXRosa pairing
1. Rookie meets Playboy

I had the sudden urge to make a story about this couple! The other night, I was lying on bed then it hit me. I spend the next few days at school, working on it and I hope u guys like it. It's a very random couple but that's my personality, random.  So enjoy! R&R please! xoxo Sandra B.

~ I don't own anything!~

Story Song: Shattered Glass by Britney Spears

**Rosa's POV**

I'm the rookie. The girl that has to take everything and not say a word. I'm the "intern" as Beth likes to call me. But just because I'm new, I still have feeling, right? Well according to Beth and the rest of the rooster, I don't. Should it bother me? That's the question I always have. As I walked to the lockeroom from Beth's errand, I thought about my unfortunate luck. A Diva Search reject. Not so hot, like my friends used to say. So now looking at every face as I walked to the Women's Lockeroom, I thought about what my best friend, Amber, said.

**Flashback**

"_Puh-lease! Like it would actually happen Rosa." Amber said from the living room._

"_But it did Amber!" I screamed out to her from the kitchen._

"_You're a Diva reject!" Amber said, making her entrance to the small kitchen._

"_Excuse me, Amber?" I asked, offended by her words._

"_Yeah, a Diva reject. Why would they want you in the WWE? Probably just for a small storyline. Then you will be released and forgotten!" Amber said, looking at me. "Please, don't go Rosa!"_

"_Amber…. Get out of my house. Right now." I said looking out the window._

"_Rosa, don't do this. What about out friendship?" Amber said as she walked to the door while I follow her._

"_That friendship was forgotten today. The moment you said those harsh words to me" I said as Amber opened the door and got out. "But you'll regret it Amber." Then I closed the door on her face._

**End of Flashback**

_God why did Amber had to act like that! All she had to do was say, "OMG really!?!" but no!_ I thought about our friendship as I turned on the hallway. But then I hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I heard a masculine voice say to me as he extended his hand to help me up.

"It's okay; I'm the one that should be sorry." I said taking his strong and large hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Randy Orton," he said giving me a flirting smile and extending his hand.

"I'm Rosa Mendes, the protégé of Beth Phoenix." I said taking his hand.

"A rookie?" he asked me not smiling any longer.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Are you depressed on been the rookie?" he asked me as he reached up and stroked my cheek.

"Not really" I said blushing.

"Well, I have to go now, but don't let it get you Rosa." Randy said leaning in and kissing my cheek. He then walks away, leaving me breathless.

"Rosa!!!" I heard Beth screamed at me. I sighed and resumed my way to her lockeroom. "What took you so long Rosa!?" Beth growled at me as I entered the room.

"Sorry Beth, I literary ran into someone." I told her as I handed her the bottle of water she had send me for 25 minutes ago.

"Do you think I care?!? I don't!" she said, ripping the bottle out of my hand. She opened it and took a sip of it. "All you have to go is bring the bottle to me and then leave and talk with "your friends. If it is that you have any."

"Beth please don't start it again. We already fought about this yesterday." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Of course we did. And who won Rosa?" Beth asked me smirking at the same time.

"You did and I know that you're always right. I should always trust you on who's right and who's not." I said, feeling like a slave.

"Right, dear!" Beth said, walking up to me and patting my cheek hardly. "Now get ready for tonight's match Rosa. And make sure we don't loose again this time." She said before leaving. I sighed dramatically and walked over to my pack. I took out my ring gear and walked over to the bathroom. As I changed, I heard the doors open and two familiar voices.

"Did he really said that to you?" Maryse asked.

"Yep! I asked him why was he talking to Rosa and he said that he just bumped into her and she looked depressed. So to brighten up, he flirted with her but its nothing serious. He said and I quote 'I don't date Rookies Melina'" I heard Melina say.

"He doesn't date rookies?" Maryse asked laughing.

"Of course not! It's like, gross!" Melina exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"Gross? Why gross, Melina?" Maryse asked still laughing.

"Because she's new. She's nothing. Zero!" Melina said. "Now let's go. I got my purse. I still need to find a way to get Randy to ask me out. I think I'll be better than dating a rookie." Then I heard the door opened and closed. I took my things and put them on my pack and made my way to the curtain. I thought about the things that Melina said as I made my way to the ring with Beth. _Randy doesn't date rookies. So he didn't mean it when he was flirting with me_, I thought as I took the tag and speared Kelly. _So why was he doing it?_ That was a question that would kill me from now on.

**Randy's POV**

Gosh! Now I can't flirt with the rookies like I used too because Melina has to stick her nose. I only felt curiosity toward Rosa and just because I stroke her cheek it means that I'm going out with her!

"Earth to Randy!" John Cena exclaimed to me as he waved a hand in front of my hand.

"What John?" I asked, annoyed.

"I asked you if it's true that you're dating Rosa, the rookie." John asked me, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not! Come on, she's a rookie Cena. I think I made it clear a couple of years ago. I DON"T DATE ROOKIES! You understand or should I speak in a different language?" I asked completely annoyed.

"Calm down Randy. Cena was only asking one simple question." The younger Hardy said to me as he put his glass of pop down.

"I know Jeff but it's just that… its gets annoying at how many people ask me that same stupid question." I said rubbing my cheeks impatiently.

"Well because you were seen really close to Rosa so people make rumors." Jeff said.

"This is getting really annoying so I'm gonna head out. See you guys later." I said, getting up and exiting the cafeteria. _Oh my god! It will take a miracle for people to stop asking me if I'm dating Rosa! She's a rookie. She means nothing to me. She's a woman and I'm a man. I only want a simple night under her covers,_ I thought smirking away.

**Preview for next Chapter:**

"Apparently people think we're going out Rosa." Randy said to me as he helped me pick up Beth's stuff.

"Yeah and that's all the rooster is talking about, right?" I asked remembering how Melina said that Randy didn't date rookies.

"Yeah but I know how we can shut them." Randy said, smirking.

"How?" I asked honestly curious.

"By actually going out." Randy said, leaning closer to me.

"Going out? You and I? Is this like a joke or what?" I asked, feeling his breath near my neck.

"It's not a joke. One night wouldn't hurt any one, right?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"I guess not. But wouldn't it hurt your reputation?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah but a night with you would probably change my mind on been a playboy," he whispered.

**-Sandra B.**


	2. Courage

**Well, here's the second chapter. Please Read and Review. xoxo Sandra B.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Randy's POV**

"Jeff, are you crazy?" I asked him.

"Of course not! It's only a bet." Jeff assured me.

"And we know you just can't resist a bet." John said, smirking.

"It's true but this bet is just plain stupid." I told them, throwing my hands up.

"No it's not. You just go out with Rosa, for one night only, get under her covers, and you win the 500 bucks we put in." John explained to me for the fifth time.

"But what makes you believe that I'll want to spend a night with Rosa. Sex or no sex included." I pointed out.

"You're Randy Orton!! The playboy! If you see a woman single, you make it your goal to take her out and give her a one might stand she'll never forget." John smirked

"You guys know me too well." I said rolling my eyes.

"So you're taking the challenge?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I am." I said.

"But remember," John said, getting up and walking to the door, "you need to get under her covers to win the bet."

"What!? That wasn't part of the deal." I exclaimed.

"We never said that was the final deal, did we?" Jeff asked me, smirked again and followed Cena out the lockeroom. I got up and punched my bag. _What the heck! Are they trying to ruin my reputation or what!? I guess I can do this, she is hot. If she wasn't a rookie, I would immediately make her my girlfriend. But then again, I don't do commitments. I need a plan because of what Mickie has told me, Rosa is not as easy as she looks._ I went out the lockeroom and dialed Mickie's number, the only girl I could never get involve in a sexual relationship.

"_Hello?_" a female voice answered.

"Hey Micks! It's me Randy." I told her.

"_Oh! Hey Randy! What's up?_" She asked me, probably smiling.

"I have one question. Could you help me hook up with Rosa Mendes?" I asked her.

"_Rosa Mendes!_" she gasped.

"Yeah." I said

"_I don't think I can Randy._" She answered me.

"What do you mean you don't think you can?" I asked her confused.

"_Randy I know you too well. First of all, you never date rookies. And second, Rosa is my friend. I won't let you hurt her!_" Mickie answered me.

"Mickie you have to help me! I made a bet with Jeff and John. Its $500 we're talking about! All you need to do is tell me what she looks for in a guy and after we have sex and I dump her, you comfort her. That's all I'm asking from you Mickie!" I said, trying to be patient with little Miss James.

"_No and its final! Just pay the $500 and leave Rosa alone. You're like my brother but if needed, I'll tell Rosa you're not worth it. Just go and give your famous 'One Night Stands' to other bitches and hoes, like Maryse, Melina, Kelly, and Candice._" Mickie screamed then she hung up on me. _I don't need Mickie to get to Rosa. If I can pull a few strings with Melina than I can know anything about Miss Mendes._ I walked to Melina's lockeroom and knocked on her door. 20 seconds later, the door opened and Melina smiled.

"Randy!" Melina exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"Hey Melina." I said, entering the room.

"My god. Don't you look fabulous?" she said, rubbing her hands on my chest.

"Yeah." I said taking her hands off of me. Melina is attractive but somehow I've gotten bored of her. She didn't attract me like before.

"What can I do for you?" Melina asked me as she frowned.

"I need so help. I have a friend that wants to date Rosa but we don't know what she looks for in a man. So he asked me to ask you to see if you could give us little hints." I asked her from the door.

"Oh. Well let me see. She likes guys that are kind of romantic but at the same time not so cheesy. Do you understand?" Melina said sitting in the couch.

"Yeah Melina, I do." I said grabbing the knob of the door.

"Leaving so fast? Why? Can't we have a little fun now that you're here?" Melina said, getting up immediately.

"I don't have time Melina." I said opening the door.

"Can't you make time for me?" Melina asked.

"No and I'm sorry." I said closing the door. _What is going on with me!? This doesn't happen to me! All of sudden I can't even stand to be 10 feet close to the Divas! Can it be because………not it's can't!!_

**Rosa's POV**

"Just go and get those papers, okay? They're really important. Make sure that you don't loose any of them. Understand Rosa?" Beth asked me as I put on my jacket.

"Yes Beth, I understand." I said walking to the door.

"Good now go before they actually leave. Remember ask Kelly for the contract. If there's no contract she can't compete for my title." Beth said, looking at the title that was sitting on the couch.

"Yes Beth. I'll remember that." I said opening the door and closing it as I stepped out. _Oh my god! Why is she so bossy!_ As I walked to the other lockeroom, I thought about Melina's nasty remark. _He doesn't date rookies!_ Those words hit me hard. I didn't want to admit but I actually felt something for him. It could be desire but then again it could be love. _Love!? No, Rosa! He's not the right one! You don't even know him that good. And you don't believe in "Love at First Sight" remember?_ I knocked on the door.

"Hey Rosa!" Kelly smiled at me as she opened the door.

"Hi Kelly." I tried to smile back. "I came on behave of Beth. She wants the contract for the title match, if it's already done."

"The contract, right! Come in, I have to look for it. It must be on my pack or on my purse. Sorry if it's a big mess." She called out as she walked away and I entered the lockeroom.

"It's no big deal Kelly; I'm use to big messes." I joked and Kelly laughed.

"Here it is!" Kelly said, getting the contract out of a big pile of clothes.

"Great! Well thanks Kelly" I said opening the door.

"Your welcome!" Kelly smiles warmly.

"Well, I'll see you later Kelly and good luck against Beth." I said, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Awww! Thanks Rosa!" Kelly said, smiling.

"Your welcome Kelly." I said and then I closed the door. I walked straight on the hall and turned on the corner and bumped into someone, causing the papers to fly all around.

"I'm sorry!" I said, trying to catch the papers.

"It's…Rosa! I've been looking for you all around the arena." Randy said.

"Really what for?" I said, surprised.

"I have some news for you." Randy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Apparently people think we're going out Rosa." Randy said to me as he helped me pick up Beth's stuff.

"Yeah and that's all the rooster is talking about, right?" I asked remembering how Melina said that Randy didn't date rookies.

"Yeah but I know how we can shut them." Randy said, smirking.

"How?" I asked honestly curious.

"By actually going out." Randy said, leaning closer to me.

"Going out? You and I? Is this like a joke or what?" I asked, feeling his breath near my neck.

"It's not a joke. One night wouldn't hurt any one, right?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"I guess not. But wouldn't it hurt your reputation?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah but a night with you would probably change my mind on been a playboy," he whispered.

"I don't know Randy." I said as I got up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Rosa." Randy said smiling at me.

"Can I have some time to think?" I asked Randy.

"Sure if you want to but I was hoping that I would get an answer tonight." Randy said.

"Fine, I'll go out with you Randy." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Really? Your not joking?" Randy said, suddenly smiling.

"No I'm not. I would love to go out with you!" I said, grinning.

"Great! I'll meet you at the hotel lobby after the show, okay?" Randy asked.

"Okay," I answered.

"Great. I'll see you later Rosa." Randy said then he kissed my cheek and walked away. _Something is going on,_ _because Randy doesn't date Rookies. I don't know what's going on but I just hope that I don't fall too hard for Randy,_ I thought as I walked to Beth's lockeroom.

**I DON'T HAVE A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY.**


	3. True Uncovered!

**So I'm thinking that this story is not going okay. I might stop updating it if it doesn't work out. I don't have any reviews and that's killing me! So if u guys can do me the big favor to review please do it!! Thanks and enjoy the reading!**

**Song for Inspiration: ****Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

**Rosa's POV**

I'm waiting for the host of the show to come out and say, "Gotcha!" but until now, nothing similar to that has happen, which is good. At times, I want to thank Beth for been so bossy. During this week I thought about it and I came to this conclusion: If Beth hadn't send me for those papers than maybe Randy wouldn't had ask me out. As I put in some mascara I smiled away. The beautiful Randy Orton had asked me, Rosa Mendes the rookie, out in a date. Amazing! And scary at the same time. Normally I wouldn't be nervous about a date but this is Randy Orton we're talking about. Like Melina said, he doesn't normally date or associate with the rookies. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Randy, I thought immediately. As I opened the door, I saw those beautiful aqua eyes.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey." Randy said, flashing a big smile. _More like a grin,_ I thought. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let me just get my purse." I said turning back and walking to the couch.

"Okay." Randy said as he put his hands in his pockets. I walked back to the door and walked out the room, side by side with Randy. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Your welcome." Randy said smiling.

I smiled back. "You don't look too bad yourself." I mentioned.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"Your welcome." I said, looking straight ahead.

"So, how are you liking the WWE?" Randy asked me, opening the main door from the hotel.

"It's okay. I guess." I said stepping outside.

"Why do you guess so?" Randy said, as he avoided a puddle that had developed earlier.

"Well, it's just that it's hard. Since I'm the new girl, people aren't as welcoming as you expect them to be." I said.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Randy said, looking at his shoes as we came to a stop at his car.

"Yeah. But hey, there are people that make the exception. Like you… you don't actually care if your seen with the rookie." I smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his neck. As he looked at me, he opened the passenger door. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." I said, getting inside.

"No problem." He said then he closed the door. As he walked around the corner, I saw him mumbling something. He opened the door and got in. Without looking at me he started the engine and asked, "Where to, Rosa?"

**Randy's POV**

_I can't believe how low I'm going with this bet. I need to walk away from it! I just can't hurt Rosa, she's just too sweet,_ I thought, as I got dress for my match. Just then the door opened and John and Jeff stepped inside the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Randy?" John demanded as soon as he entered the room.

"What do you mean, John?" I asked as I fixed my knee pads.

"You know exactly what we are talking about." Jeff said sitting on the couch.

"No I don't." I said, taking longer than usual to fix my pads.

"You have been taking too long with Rosa! Tell us you don't have feeling for her." John said.

"Are you crazy, John?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No but…" John said.

"Then why the hell are you asking me this? You guys get the hell out of here." I said, lacing my boots.

"Randy, com on…" Jeff said.

"Out now!" I said, balling my fists. Jeff and John made their way to the hall and closed the door. I closed my eyes and took five breathes and then I opened them. _What is wrong with me?! How can they believe that I would have feelings for Rosa Mendes. I have feelings for her but not strong ones._ I opened the door and stepped outside, into the hall. I made my way to Melina's lockeroom and knocked on her door.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Melina asked, as she opened the door and looked at me.

"I came to apologize, Melina" I said, smiling my best fake smile.

"Really?" Melina asked, grinning all of a sudden.

"Yeah Melina. I acted stupid a few days ago and I'm really sorry." I said, taking her hand.

"It's all forgotten Randy." Melina said, smiling.

"Let me show you how sorry I am, after the show, okay?" I asked, dropping her hand.

"Meet you in my hotel room. It's room 125." Melina said.

"I'll be there." I said, turning around and walking away. As I turned the corner, I heard a loud-pitch scream. I smirked and headed to the curtain. _Time to become the womanizer again, but first, I need to take Rosa to bed. And that will happen tomorrow night,_ I told myself as my music hit and I made my way out into the ring.

**Rosa's POV**

"Randy should have taken you out tonight, Rosa." Mickie said, sitting a few feet away from me.

"I don't think we need to go out every single night, Mickie." I said, taking some popcorn and stuffing it into my mouth.

"It's just that I have a feeling something is going to go wrong tonight." Mickie told me as she grabbed her Coke from the night stand.

"Nothing can go wrong Micks. Randy's supposed to be in his room. You heard him, he's tired so he won't want to go out with Jeff and John. And I'm here with you, so you can keep an eye on me." I said, shaking my head.

"Fine." Mickie sighed.

"Now, just enjoy the movie and forget about that feeling, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Mickie said, turning her attention to the TV.

"Good." I said, also turning my attention to the TV. A few minutes into the movie, the phone ranged. Mickie immediately answered.

"Hello?" Mickie answered. She listened carefully, then she looked at me. "Really? What room, Melina? Okay then, thanks girl." She then hung up and got up form her bed. "Put your shoes on, girlie. I'm going to show you why you can't trust Randy." I gout up and put on my shoes. I followed Mickie out the door and toward the elevator. We went up two floors and gout out. Mickie grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Room 125?" I asked, looking at the number in the door.

"Knock Rosa. It's better to know now then later. But remember, I'll be here for you." Mickie said, smiling. I knocked the door and waited. Two minutes later, the door opened. Melina, wrapped in a sheet, smiled at me.

"Hey girl! Whatcha doing here? She asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure." I said to her, confused.

"We're looking for Randy." Mickie said.

"Oh, then come in." Melina said, walking back inside. Mickie pulled me inside.

"Who was it?" I heard Randy ask. I catched my breath and made my way into the room. Randy looked up and say me "Rosa? What are you doing here?"

"Mickie brought me but what's going on?" I turned to Mickie

"He's cheating on you, Rosie." Mickie said to me, as she walked up to me.

"Rose, this isn't what it looks like." Randy said as he got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist.

"Oh really? Then what does it look like?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air and tried my best to resist the crying.

"Umm, I don't…" Randy said looking at the ground.

"That's what I thought." I said walking to the door. I looked up one more time at Randy and opened the door. I stepped outside and closed it. As I walked down the hall, I hearded thunder and saw lighting through the window. Why does my like have to be as dark as the sky?

**Randy's POV**

"What the hell where you thinking?!" I screamed at Mickie.

"I was thinking about saving Rosa from heartbreak." Mickie said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh really? What about yesterday? Did she not cry? Why don't you think!?" I roared at her.

"At least the pain won't be that big." Mickie assured me.

"Do you always have to stick your nose on personal businesses?" I asked her.

"She's my friend, Randy. I have to protect her." Mickie said, getting up.

"You protect her pretty good. Right now, she's probably crying a river. Anyways, this was only and adventure. I only needed to clear my head. I have to tell you something." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"What is it, Randy?" Mickie said, changing her mood and sitting beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I sat there, in silence. "What is it?" Mickie repeated again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that I spend the night with Melina because I needed to know how I really feel about Rose." I said, covering my face.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked, confused.

"It's just that…" I looked up at her. "It's just that I think… I think that I fell in love with Rosa."

"What?!?!" Mickie said, getting up.

"I'm in love with Rosa Mendes." I said, realizing the true meaning of my words.

"You felled for Rosie?" Mickie asked, still in shock.

"Yes. I went to Melina just to make sure. While we were together, I realized that the only girl for me is Rosie. I told Melina the true…" I trailed off.

"And that's why she called Rosie. So I could get the wrong idea and take Rosie. She planned this whole thing in a matter of minutes." Mickie finished me.

"I'm going to kill her!" I said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Are you stupid or what?" Mickie said, stopping me. "Don't you get it? This is her plan. Rosie won't want to see you, so your going to go running to her. We have to turn the cards on her."

"How?" I asked her, truly curious.

"I have to get you back with Rosie but it's not going to be easy. I need to mend her heart first then get her to believe you." Mickie said.

"So you're going to do this for me?" I asked her again?

"Yes. Rosie loves you like a drunk loves beer, so you guys are going to get back together even if it's the last thing I do!" Mickie said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I have to get my plan going or Rosie might start forgetting you." Mickie said, opening the door and stepping out. She then closed it and I stood there, alone and confused, wondering what was that amazing plan Mickie had come up with.

**A.N.**

**Since I'm barely updating all my stories, there won't be a preview in any of them. Sorry you guys! =)**

**xoxo Sandra.**


End file.
